Lunar Eclipse
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Multi-Fandom story! No actual x-over but there are three universes in here. Could only post under two. There was pouting. In honor of the Lunar eclipse tonight, I wrote this fic, while watching said eclipse, and while doing so, am introducing two new characters. Hmm, this summary reads like an opening AN...


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, kids! And as I write this, I am sitting outside, watching the total Lunar eclipse! It's my very first, ever! According to my mom, there have been ones before but I never went out and saw them. Seriously, what was wrong with younger me?! It's so cool, guys, I can't even put it into words. But! I can put it into a story! Yes, I am writing a multi-fandom story! Probably the only one I'll ever write but I was so inspired just looking at the moon, I had to do it.  
Now, the fandoms I'll include are Teen Wolf, Stargate, the Marvel Universe, and I think that's it. All will include any OCs I've created for these words but they won't actually cross into each other. Just the different universes experiencing the same thing I am, right now. The complete wonder that is our universe.  
Read on, kids and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs which, for this story, will be several.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Teen Wolf

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The cliff in the woods was the perfect place for so many things. Late night meetings with out of town packs, hook ups with forbidden relationships and just gathering to hang out with friends. Right now, Effie was enjoying the latter. It was the full moon that night but, it was also a total lunar eclipse. The last one didn't bring such great memories so Effie and Derek decided the pack needed to make new ones. They all gathered just as the sun was setting, eating a large picnic and starting a fire. But once the moon was full and their wolf powers were gone, the fire was put out and they all sat close to watch the events unfold.

This eclipse would be longer than the one Jennifer used to fight Deucalion. Over an hour of no powers but a glorious view.

Scott and Kira were curled together near the edge of the cliff, Stiles and Lydia not far to their right. Cora and Isaac, who'd come at Effie's pouting, were leaning against trees nearby, talking in hushed whispers. Liam and Mason were nearest to Effie and Derek, content with sitting quietly and watching the sky. John and Melissa sat behind the kids on the hood of Stiles's jeep while Derek and Effie sat in the middle of the clearing, eyes heavenward, smiles on their faces.

"It looks like a jewel." Effie spoke quietly. She didn't want to break the peace that had fallen over them.

"Look," Stiles pointed as the others murmured their agreements. "a plane. Can you imagine seeing this from there?"

Isaac smirked. "Personally, I'd be worried about the pilot getting distracted and crashing."

Derek huffed a laugh. "Only you would worry about that, Isaac."

"I dunno," Cora spoke up. "he's got a point."

"Don't encourage him, Cora." John chuckled. "Boy's nuts enough as it is."

"Hey!" Isaac pouted.

"Dad." Stiles and Effie scolded their father. You didn't mess with the pups in front of them.

The pack could almost hear John roll his eyes.

"Sorry Isaac." the sheriff muttered.

"This is so weird." Liam commented. "After being a wolf for so many moons, it's strange not to feel anything."

Scott smiled. "It's definitely different. But it's nice to be normal once in a while, you know?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you guys know," Melissa said. "that if you watch a lunar or solar eclipse in a group, you'll be blessed to have them in your life forever?"

"So the pack will never break?" Lydia asked.

"That's the myth." Melissa confirmed.

Stiles groaned. "I don't wanna be stuck with Sourwolf forever!"

The pack laughed while Effie threw a stick at her brother.

"Too bad, big brother." she said. "As long as I'm here, so is he."

"Didn't think about that when you encouraged our relationship, did you?" Derek taunted.

"You know what, Derek-"

"Boys." Effie said in a firm tone.

"Sorry Effie/Mom."

"What was that, Stiles?" Effie questioned.

Stiles went stiff but didn't face his sister. "Nothing."

"Smart answer." Mason nodded.

"Hush!" Kira snapped gently. "You're ruining the moment."

A quiet agreement went through the group and they fell silent. As Effie watched the moon light slowly fade back into the night, she hoped Melissa was right. Their pack would be together for a very long time.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stargate

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on her father's roof, her four year old daughter perched on her lap as they watched the bright white light of the moon fade into a fiery ruby red.

"What's happening, Momma?" Cera asked.

Grace smiled. "The Earth is passing between the sun and moon, keeping the light from getting to the moon."

"Why's it red?" Cera was at the age where she questioned everything. Grace was not looking forward to Christmas.

"Well," Grace adjusted her daughter. "there is the smallest bit of light getting through and, like when the sun sets, it's reflecting a reddish color. That's why the moon's red."

"It's pretty." Cera decided.

"That is it, baby." Grace agreed. She looked to the side, hearing her parents. "Hey guys,"

Sam and Jack smiled as they joined their daughter and granddaughter.

"You girls having fun?" Jack asked, stealing Cera from Grace.

"Definitely." Grace confirmed, rolling her eyes at her father as she leaned into Sam's side.

"I think," Sam said. "this is the first eclipse we've all been on Earth for."

Grace frowned a bit. "Not sure if that's sad or not."

Jack chuckled. "I say it's a damn good first one, if I get to have all my girls around."

"Aww!" Sam and Grace playfully mocked while Cera giggled.

Jack grumbled a bit. "Let's just watch the moon."

"Yes sir." mother and daughter chorused, earning more grumbling and giggling from the other pair.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Marvel Universe

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Anessa was glad the team was taking a break at her aunt's farm. No matter how high Avengers Tower was, New York City was not the best place for an eclipse.

Laura had already gotten Cooper, Lila and baby Nate up from their late naps so they could see the event. Tony and Steve were arguing over the best place to watch from while Natasha and Clint ignored them and set the chairs up out in the field. Rhodey, Vision and Wanda were getting the blankets from inside while Sam and Anessa took a short walk before the events.

The moon was already up and the red was just starting to appear but they had time.

"What's it like?" Sam asked, swinging his and Anessa's hands. "Looking at it with your eyes?"

Anessa smiled. "It's vibrant, that's for sure. And I can sort of see each subtle movement as the moon gets covered."

"That's got to be amazing." Sam said, awe in his tone.

Anessa nodded. "Yeah."

Sam stopped walking and pulled Anessa close. She laced her arms around his neck and perched on her tip toes to brush their noses together.

"And what about when you look at me?" Sam asked. "What do you see then?"

"Everything." Anessa answered without hesitation. "I see today, tomorrow, yesterday and forty years down the line."

"Maybe your eyes aren't so special then." Sam commented. He brushed her hair back. "Because that's exactly what I see when I look at you."

Anessa couldn't stop the bright smile from covering her face. "Or maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

"Only in the best ways." Sam swore.

Their lips barely had time to touch before Tony's voice reached them.

"Hey, love birds!" he called out. "Get your butts over here!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I hate that man."

"Only sometimes?" Anessa questioned.

The pair joined the group and everyone took their seats. Jane and Pepper managed to join them for the event and were curled up with their men. Clint and Natasha had stolen baby Nate and were taking turns pointing out the constellations to him. Laura had Cooper and Lila on either side, doing the same thing. Steve and Rhodey were talking quietly at the back of the group while Wanda and Vision sat a bit closer than normal. Something the Scarlet Witch would pin on being cold when questioned later. Anessa was perched on Sam's lap, leaning back against his chest as they watched the moon fade to red and the whole world change.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we go! First, I know you guys haven't meant Anessa before. She's my Avengers character. I specify because I have an X-Men character as well that I'll introduce one day. She's the adopted daughter of Natasha and Clint. As you can tell, I change who Laura is to Clint. She's his sister-in-law and therefore, Anessa's aunt and yes, I paired her with Falcon. Trust me, it wasn't an easy road getting her there. Also! I know Effie is unfamiliar to most. She's Stiles's twin, and Derek's mate. Another hard road but when have I ever made things easy for my kids? That's right, never. I was going to add more to this but these three felt best for the story. Plus, I've been wanting to post something for Anessa and Effie for months. Now I have! So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
